Your Heart's Savior
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Sasori, jangan hapus segala emosimu. Jangan pula kunci semua perasaanmu. Terimalah Deidara untuk menerangi dan menghangatkan hatimu. [Special for ThatHazelGaze & DeidaraAkatsuki.]


Sebuah fanfic yang saya dedikasikan untuk akun Roleplay favorite saya yang hari ini merayakan anniv yang pertama. Semoga langgeng ya, OTP! xD Gomen sebelumnya kalau ceritanya agak membingungkan dan mungkin feel-nya kurang ngena.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, **

**saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari fanfic ini.**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, canon setting, dll.**

**Dedicated for ThatHazelGaze & DeidaraAkatsuki's First Anniversary. Longlast, my beloved OTP **

**.**

**Your Heart's Savior**

**.**

* * *

_**Tik tik tik**_

Bunyi monoton yang kau hasilkan dari kegiatanmu memenuhi ruanganmu yang temaram. Mata coklatmu yang tertuju kepada sebuah boneka kayu di pangkuanmu terlihat menerawang. Meski kedua tanganmu tengah sibuk merakit boneka kayu terbarumu, namun pikiranmu mengembara jauh.

Lagi-lagi memikirkan partnermu, bukan?

Sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya kau diam-diam memikirkannya disela kegiatanmu. Tak heran mengapa beberapa boneka kayu rakitanmu memiliki wujud yang mirip dengan partnermu. Terkadang boneka rakitanmu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, terkadang bermata biru langit. Kau masih bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri tentang mengapa partnermu yang bernama Deidara itu bisa memengaruhi pikiranmu sedemikian besar. Yang lebih membingungkan buatmu adalah mengapa partnermu bisa membuatmu merasa masih memiliki perasaan.

Tunggu—kau memang masih memiliki perasaan, bukan?

Kedua matamu melebar saat kau menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kau tengah memikirkan partnermu, begitu tenggelam dalam lamunanmu sehingga kedua tanganmu benar-benar berhenti bergerak.

Kau pejamkan kedua matamu yang tak kenal lelah.

Ruangan tempatmu menyendiri hanya diterangi oleh sebatang lilin kecil yang menyala di atas meja. Walau cahaya dari lilin kecil itu sudah cukup untuk menerangi ruangan sehingga kau bisa melihat boneka kayu di pangkuanmu, kau masih merasa ruangan ini terlalu gelap. Bukan hanya gelap, tetapi dingin dan sepi.

Kau buka kedua matamu kembali, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan secara perlahan.

Kau menyadari sesuatu,

—ruangan gelap ini tak ubahnya hatimu.

Gelap, sunyi, dan dingin.

Seperti inilah dirimu. Mengurung diri dalam kegelapan hatimu, sibuk mencoba menghapus segala emosi yang awalnya kau miliki pada saat kau masih merupakan seorang manusia seutuhnya. Tetapi sadarkah kau? Cahaya dari lilin kecil itu telah membantumu untuk melihat seluruh isi hatimu, walau kau tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi kau tahu, perasaanmu masih ada. Emosi yang coba kau lenyapkan, masih terkunci di dalam hatimu. Mereka menunggu saat-saat di mana pintu hatimu terbuka agar mereka dapat melenggang keluar dengan bebas.

Tapi terkadang emosi-emosi itu sudah menyelinap keluar tanpa kau sadari, bukan begitu?

Ingatlah saat partnermu tertawa lepas ketika cahaya yang timbul dari ledakan yang ia sebut seni itu menerangi langit malam. Tawa lepas dan raut bahagianya membuatmu ingin tersenyum, bukan? Kau ikut merasa bahagia, benar?

Lalu saat ia bersedih karena kau telah mengumpatnya dengan kata-kata kasar—saat itu ia secara tak sengaja menghancurkan salah satu bonekamu dengan ledakannya. Raut wajah sedihnya, sinar matanya yang meredup, dan lengkungan bibirnya yang terbalik—melengkung ke bawah—membuatmu merasa bersalah. Kau ingin meminta maaf namun egomu yang terlalu tinggi menahanmu untuk tetap diam. Beruntung bagimu, waktu bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa kembali menjadi seorang pemuda riang yang tak bisa diam.

Terkadang kau iri padanya, karena lukanya bisa disembuhkan oleh sang waktu. Sedangkan kau? Sebanyak apapun waktu yang diberikan pada hidupmu, lukamu tetap tak dapat disembuhkan olehnya.

Tetapi dunia ini adil. Meski waktu tak mampu menyembuhkan lukamu, kau telah diberikan seorang partner yang mampu melakukannya.

Jangan pungkiri ini. Ingat kembali saat kau bersedih (ah, emosi lagi, bukan?) saat kau mengingat kedua orang tuamu yang telah meninggalkanmu. Deidara tak pernah membiarkanmu bersedih terlalu lama. Ia selalu berhasil menghapus kesedihanmu dengan cara menjelek-jelekkan karya senimu. Katanya karya senimu begitu monoton, membosankan, dan tidak akan mendapat apresiasi. Amarahmu naik ke permukaan. Kau marah besar dan memulai perdebatan baru dengannya, dan kau benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit atas rindu yang mendalam kepada orang tuamu. Pemuda pirang itu mengganti rasa sedihmu dengan amarah. Tapi, hei, seperti itulah caranya untuk menghapus kesedihanmu. Lain kali kau harus berterimakasih padanya.

_**Krieeet**_

Kau terkesiap dan seketika tersadar dari lamunanmu kala pintu kamarmu terbuka. Menoleh ke belakang, kau melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Tidak dapat kau lihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena penerangan yang minim.

"_Danna_?"

Darah di jantungmu berdesir saat suara yang mengalun bagai melodi itu menyapa indra pendengaranmu. Kau tak lagi bertanya-tanya siapa dia, karena Deidara lah satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini yang memanggilmu dengan '_Danna_'. Sebuah panggilan yang menggambarkan seberapa besar ia menghormatimu.

Kau tak menyahuti panggilannya. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengamati partnermu yang melangkah masuk ke ruangan, mendekatimu.

Kini kau sadari ruanganmu tak lagi temaram. Cahaya dari luar ruangan yang masuk ke dalam melalui pintu yang terbuka rupanya alasannya. Seperti biasa, Deidara tidak pernah menutup pintu. Bahkan terkadang kau yang harus menutup pintu ruanganmu karena Deidara tidak pernah menutupnya setelah ia membukanya dan masuk ke ruanganmu.

Mungkin itu juga yang ia lakukan pada hatimu.

Ia membukanya tanpa izin, bahkan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ia masuk dan membiarkan cahaya luar menerangi hatimu yang mulanya gelap. Lalu ia tetap membiarkan pintu hatimu terbuka, ia tak pernah menutupnya kembali.

"Sejak tadi pagi mengurung diri di ruangan ini, apa tidak bosan?" tanyanya seraya menatap boneka di pangkuanmu dari balik pundakmu. Mata birunya yang cemerlang terlihat jelas menatap penasaran pada boneka kayu rakitanmu. Kau yang masih duduk bersila di lantai yang dingin ikut menatap boneka kayu yang belum selesai kau rakit,

—dan kau terkejut.

Boneka yang kau buat bukan dengan tubuh manusia itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru langit. Lagi-lagi kau membuat boneka yang menyerupai partnermu, mungkin karena saat kau membuatnya pikiranmu tak lepas dari pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri di belakangmu.

_Semoga dia tidak menyadari_, kau membatin.

"Tidak." Kau akhirnya menjawab setelah menenangkan diri dari kepanikanmu, tanpa melepaskan tatapanmu dari boneka rakitanmu.

Kau dengar ia bergumam sesaat. Kau berasumsi bahwa ia menerima jawabanmu.

Keheningan kembali menggelut. Diam-diam kau masih dapat merasakan tatapan mata Deidara yang mengarah pada bonekamu. Kau berharap pemuda yang biasanya acuh tak acuh itu tidak menyadari kejanggalan pada benda mati di pangkuanmu.

"Apa boneka tempur itu sudah selesai?"

Kau terlonjak kaget, namun sekuat tenaga menutupinya dengan memasang ekspresi palsu pada wajah datarmu. Jantungmu terasa berdebar-debar di dalam _heart container_ yang terpasang di dada kirimu. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin Deidara menyadari boneka rakitanmu terlihat begitu mirip dengannya.

"Hm, kurasa," sahutmu datar. Rupanya selama dua puluh tahun lebih melatih dirimu sendiri untuk tidak berekspresi dan menyembunyikan emosimu berhasil membuatmu terlihat tetap tenang walau jantungmu berlomba.

"Kau ingin mengujinya, _Danna_? Maksudku, agar kau tahu apakah bonekamu sudah layak digunakan atau belum."

Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke arahnya, sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya yang tengah berdiri membungkuk, kedua tangannya ia tumpu pada kedua lututnya yang sedikit tertekuk. Pancaran mata birunya menyapa mata coklatmu. Kau selalu menyukai saat mata biru dengan sinar keabuan itu menatapmu dengan intens.

"Mengujinya?" Kau bertanya, sedikit tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan partnermu.

Helaian rambut pirang panjang yang menggantung bebas di sekitar wajahnya sedikit bergoyang saat ia mengangguk. "Ya, gunakan boneka itu untuk melawanku, un. Dengan begitu kita akan tahu apakah boneka tempurmu sudah layak digunakan atau belum."

Jawabannya diakhiri dengan sebuah seringaian yang terukir sempurna di bibir ranumnya. Kau juga sangat menyukai seringaiannya. Kau menyukai saat mata birunya memancarkan optimisme yang tinggi, dan lengkungan di bibirnya yang membuat kedua pipinya sedikit terangkat.

Akan tetapi, jawabannya membuatmu menautkan kedua alismu. Sudah tiga tahun lebih kau penjadi partnernya, tentu saja kau sudah mengenalnya sehingga kau tahu perbedaan saat ia mengatakan hal yang jujur atau tidak. Selain itu, mengingat sifatnya yang acuh pada senimu, kau tahu mustahil jika ia menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk kepentingan menguji kelayakan karya senimu.

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu sebenarnya." Kau berucap, dingin dan penuh nada perintah seperti biasa.

Kau perhatikan dengan jelas saat ia menghapus seringaian dari wajahnya, juga saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya—membuat rambut pirangnya kembali ke punggungnya.

"Kita tidak mendapatkan misi selama lebih dari dua minggu. Yang kita lakukan hanyalah pindah dari markas satu ke markas lain, mencari tempat yang paling aman—kata ketua. Karena itulah, tubuhku ini rasanya sedikit kaku." Ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk memperhatikan _kekkei genkai_—mulut di tangannya—untuk beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jadi aku ingin berlatih untuk melemaskan otot-ototku yang terasa kaku, un."

Deidara kembali menatapmu. Kau mengalihkan tatapanmu dari matanya ke arah bonekamu seraya menimbang-nimbang apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaannya atau tidak. Memang benar selama dua minggu terakhir ini Akatsuki sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Hanya pindah dari markas satu ke markas yang lain—seperti yang Deidara katakan tadi. Sedangkan Deidara adalah tipe pemuda yang tidak bisa diam, tipe yang cepat bosan. Tapi, kau kembali menimbang, terakhir kali kau berlatih dengannya, dua boneka tempurmu hancur karena ledakannya.

"Kau tahu, Deidara? Aku tidak perlu menguji mereka," ujarmu seraya memindahkan boneka di pangkuanmu ke lantai secara perlahan, begitu hati-hati seolah kau tidak ingin membuat kesalahan kecil yang dapat merusak karyamu yang begitu berharga. "Karena itu, jika aku menyetujui permintaanmu, itu semua mutlak untuk kepentinganmu, bukan kepentinganku."

Kau terdiam sesaat, memberi jeda seraya menolehkan kepalamu ke belakang. Dapat kau lihat partnermu bergeming menunggu lanjutan kalimatmu.

Lalu kau melanjutkan, "aku hanya akan menemanimu berlatih jika kau tidak menggunakan _Ninjutsu_-mu. Kau hanya boleh menggunakan _Taijutsu_."

Kau menangkap raut terkejut di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian—persis seperti dugaanmu—ia melayangkan protesnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pandai menggunakan _Taijutsu_. _Danna_ tahu aku adalah tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan _Ninjutsu_ saja, un!"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko kau merusak karya seniku dengan ledakanmu lagi."

"Kali ini aku akan berhati-hati, _Danna_!" Ia bersikeras. Keras kepala seperti biasa.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kau tahu apa gunanya latihan, Deidara?" Saat ia terdiam, kau meneruskan. "Gunanya adalah untuk memperbaiki kekuranganmu, kelemahanmu. Kau lemah dalam _Taijutsu_—serangan fisik jarak dekat, karena itu kau harus berlatih agar kau bisa menguasainya."

Saat ia terdiam, kau pun ikut terdiam. Kini kau baru menyadari bahwa ternyata kalimat-kalimat yang kau ucapkan sesaat yang lalu terdengar seperti kau tengah mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk Deidara. Apakah seperti ini kesan orang-orang padamu? Apa mereka berpikir kau adalah tipe kriminal yang peduli pada orang lain? Tentu saja tidak. Namun beginilah dirimu adanya. Kau tak perlu menyesuaikan dirimu dengan perpesi orang lain. Lagipula, kau tak pernah bimbang ketika kau berkali-kali menyelamatkan Deidara dari serangan musuh, bukan? Kau tak peduli apa yang musuh pikirkan, kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa partnermu. Lalu, apa bedanya dengan sekarang?

"Baiklah, un."

Kau terkejut saat mendengar jawaban yang sangat tak terduga darinya.

"Daripada aku harus berlatih dengan Itachi atau Hidan. Lagipula aku hanya ingin melemaskan otot-ototku," lanjutnya.

Entah kau sadari atau tidak, kau merasa senang. Senang karena Deidara mau mengikuti kata-katamu. Bibirmu hampir melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun saat kau menyadarinya, cepat-cepat kau menahannya.

"Tunggu aku di luar," ucapmu padanya.

Setelah mengangguk, ia melenggang pergi dari hadapanmu.

Kau kembali menatap bonekamu yang baru saja kau letakkan di lantai. Awalnya kau berpikir untuk menggunakannya dalam melatih Deidara, tapi dengan cepat kau berubah pikiran karena tak ingin Deidara menyadari kejanggalan dari boneka itu. Kau melirik sebuah boneka tempur yang pagi tadi kau sandarkan di dinding kamar. Sebuah boneka tempur berambut coklat yang terbuat dari tubuh teman lamamu saat kau masih berada di Sunagakure—Komushi.

Bergegas kau mengambil boneka itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamarmu.

Rupanya kali ini kau pun lupa menutup pintu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dentingan yang tercipta dari benturan dua benda tajam mengusik ketenangan burung-burung kecil yang beristirahat di pepohonan berdaun hijau muda. Beberapa burung beterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya saat Deidara mendaratkan kakinya di salah satu dahan pohon—membuat pohon dengan daun yang baru tumbuh itu sedikit terguncang.

Kau mengamati Deidara yang dengan gesit menghindari seranganmu. Dirinya kini menunduk menatapmu yang sudah memberi ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya lagi. Napasnya terengah, peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia mendaratkan kakinya di dahan pohon itu untuk mengatur napasnya.

Jarang sekali kau melihatnya seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu terbang di langit dengan mengendarai burung tanah liat raksasanya disertai seringaian di bibirnya saat ia menunduk menatap ledakan-ledakan yang menyudutkan musuhnya. Kini ia terlihat begitu tersudut oleh serangan demi serangan yang kau lancarkan. Sejam yang lalu saat latihan baru dimulai, ia terlihat begitu bersemangat menangkis dan membalas seranganmu. Tapi semakin lama latihan berlangsung, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangkis dan menghindar. Stamina dari _shinobi _tipe penyerang jarak jauh memang berbeda dengan _shinobi_ tipe penyerang jarak dekat.

Kau kembali bersiap saat Deidara yang menggegam sebuah _kunai_ terlihat tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat turun ke arah bonekamu. Benar saja, tak sampai dua detik kemudian, ia melompat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah boneka tempurmu yang sudah menantinya. Jubah hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin saat ia melompat.

Bunyi dentingan kembali terdengar saat _kunai_ yang digenggamnya beradu dengan pedang yang dibawa bonekamu. Ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong _kunai_ yang ia bawa, dan ia berhasil membuat bonekamu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Namun kau tak mau kalah, dengan menggerakkan telunjuk dan kelingking tangan kananmu, bonekamu membalas dorongan Deidara sehingga kini giliran pemuda pirang itu yang mundur beberapa langkah.

Samar-samar kau melihatnya menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya ia melompat mundur menjauh dari bonekamu.

"Aku...ingin—beristirahat," ucapnya disela napasnya yang memburu seraya melempar _kunai_-nya ke rerumputan hijau tempatnya berdiri.

Kau hanya mengangguk, sembari mengamati Deidara yang kini merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh cukup tinggi. Kau keluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubahmu, kemudian membukanya. Dalam kepulan asap, boneka yang terbuat dari jasad Kumoshi itu menghilang dari hadapanmu—masuk ke dalam gulunganmu.

Kau melangkah pelan mendekati partnermu yang tengah terbaring beralaskan rumput. Bunyi derit pelan dari pergesekan sendi-sendi kayumu tersamarkan oleh bisikan angin yang menggoyangkan rumput-rumput di sekitarmu.

Matamu tertuju pada tubuh ramping yang terbaring tanpa pertahanan. Helaian rambut pirangnya tergerai berantakan di sekitar wajahnya tak ubahnya benang emas yang berserakan. Dadanya yang berlapis jubah hitam bercorak awan merah terlihat naik turun perlahan. Peluh masih menetes dari pelipisnya, mengalir turun membasahi kulit putih kecoklatan miliknya. Sepasang kelopak matanya menutupi kedua bola mata biru keabuan yang biasanya terlihat begitu bersinar. Poni panjangnya tak lagi menutupi wajah bagian kirinya sehingga seluruh bagian wajahnya mendapat kesempatan yang sama untuk merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari.

Kau menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya. Kau yakin ia sudah tertidur karena kelelahan, terbukti dari napasnya yang berhembus dengan ringan dan teratur. Indra pendengaranmu yang sensitif dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kau menggerakkan jemarimu untuk menyingkirkan helaian-helaian pirang yang menempel di dahinya selagi kau berkutat dengan pikiranmu. Kau sibuk mencari nama untuk perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini. Perasaan yang membuatmu ingin selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya, merengkuh tubuhnya—meski kau tahu kau tak akan bisa merasakannya—dan melihatnya tersenyum.

Kau memujanya, bukan?

Kau menyayanginya, benar?

Perasaanmu terasa begitu asing namun juga familiar, bukan begitu? Asing karena kau tak mampu menemukan nama dari perasaan itu. Namun terasa begitu familiar karena kau pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Ya, perasaan sayangmu kepada kedua orang tuamu dulu.

Kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, mungkinkah kau—

—jatuh cinta?

Pada Deidara?

Kau memejamkan kedua matamu sesaat, membiarkan angin yang mengantarkan aroma bunga-bunga musim semi meniup rambut merahmu meski kau tak dapat merasakannya.

Kendati kau tak tahu perasaan apa yang kini kau rasakan pada partnermu, kau memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan itu. Tak lagi mencoba menyembunyikannya, tak lagi mencoba menguncinya di ruang gelap dalam hatimu.

Membuka kedua matamu, kau dapati dirimu sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahmu sendiri dengan wajah Deidara.

Perlahan kau kecup keningnya.

Rasa hangat merayap ke jantungmu saat bibirmu yang dingin bersentuhan dengan keningnya. Walau kau tak bisa merasakannya sentuhan itu, kau tidak kecewa karenanya. Sebaliknya, kau merasa senang, atau lebih tepatnya...bahagia?

Perlahan kau menarik diri. Matamu berkedip saat mendapati bibir Deidara yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kau tak melihat senyuman itu sebelum kau mengecup keningnya.

Mungkinkah ia merasakan kecupanmu? Atau mungkin ia hanya sedang bermimpi indah? Entah, tak kau temukan jawabnya.

Namun pertanyaanmu itu terjawab saat kau menggenggam tangannya dan ia membalas genggaman tanganmu.

Kau tersenyum karenanya, benar-benar tersenyum. Senyuman yang pertama kali kau tunjukkan setelah kematian kedua orang tuamu.

Meski kedua matanya tertutup, kau tahu ia tak sedang tertidur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baguslah, kini kau telah menerima perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tak lagi mencoba menghapus segala emosimu dan mengunci perasaanmu. Kau telah menerima Deidara untuk menerangi dan menghangatkan hatimu. Dan itu berarti, kau telah menerima kehadiranku,

aku yang merupakan sisi terdalam dari dirimu yang tinggal jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu.

Kini tugasku usai sudah. Aku akan tertidur sejenak dan akan bangun kembali saat kau memerlukanku.

Berbahagialah Sasori,

...diriku.


End file.
